Aria: Blue Moon
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. The only thing I can tell you is that this idea came from reading a few of my friend's stories, along with reading something my friend was working on that's called Blue Moon. And the next thing I knew, this idea came up.
1. Aria: Blue Moon Teaser Trailer

**A/N: This idea came from watching stuff on DVD's. The following characters I do not own, but belong to Pricat. I'm just elabrating and being creative since I can see the characters in anime design like she can as well.**

**Enjoy the trailer fic...thing.**

**Just watch!**

* * *

The Dreamworks and Toei Company logos came up as soft music was being played before the screen went black. Smoke surrounded the screen with words forming behind it as the Announcer read what they said aloud.

Announcer: In a world where people don't believe in the unseen. Where evil is taking over, it's up to on knight from another realm to save both worlds from certain doom.

The words fade to while as that faded for it to snow a dark purple knight riding on a motorcycle and stopping in front of the screen. The knight took off her helmet that revealed a dark-blue skinned ogress with long black hair and black eyes.

Ogre Child: 'Sup.

Everything faded to black as words came up again that the announcer reads aloud again.

Announcer: Aria: Blue Moon.

The screen goes back to Ogre Child in a different part of Aria.

Kiana (from a distance): This is my kingdom! (throws an explosive bottle at Ogre Child who catches it)

Ogre Child: No, it's not! (Throws the bottle back at Kiana as it explodes)

Kiana: (groaning)....Okay.....

The screen went black as it showed in dark blue words, "Coming soon to theatres."

Ogre Child's voice: This film's not yet rated.

**I don't care what you guys say about this. It's something I wanted to do!**


	2. Aria: Blue Moon Official Trailer

Soft dramatic music is being played in the background as the Toei Company, LTD and Animation logo appeared, along with the Dreamworks one before fading into black. Then, the darkness faded with it being replaced by a huge kingdom that has a dark purple brick with hundred and thousands of different creatures walking around in different parts of the town.

Announcer: In a kingdom, where no humans are known or believe.

That scene faded as a huge dark purple castle appeared in front of the screen now. Inside the castle, the camera is going through the hallway to show where everyone is.

Announcer: Where one Queen and three of her loyal knights are going to face the battle of a lifetime.

The camera stopped infront of a closed door as the door opened where Leah was running from Ogre Child.

Ogre Child: Get back here, traitor!

Leah: (being chased throuhout the halls of the castle) It's just an Avatar shirt! Help!! Someone!

Then, different music played as showed the Dreamworks logo again that quickly went back to the kingdom of Aria and its creatures.

Announcer: Aria: A mythical and magical kingdom where creatures live together in harmony. It is also where one human created and breathed life into everyone and everything here.

Shows Carley siting on the castle roof with a content look on her face while looking at the clouds go by.

Announcer: You think after five years of peace, that nothing will go wrong, right?

Carley's content look faded who, along with everyone in Aria, saw dark demonic shadow cast out the entire blue sky. The camera shows Ogre Child looking up at the sky through her and Jen's window.

Ogre Child: Oh, no.

Then, the screen went black.

Announcer: Well, think again.

A different scene shows unknown shadowy creatures fall from the sky and began to attack the Arians as they ran while screaming in fear. Another scene shows Jen and Leah fighting off the creatures from the castle.

Leah (With bandages covering her right arm and around her head): What the hell's going on?

Jen: What are those things? Where did they come from?

A scene shows Ogre Child, Jen, and Leah walking what looks like they're underground as Ogre Child was holding a lantern in her right hand.

Ogre Child: They're called Night Seekers.

A scene shows Leah bursting down Carley's door and taking her hand while the Night Seeker animal demons were following behind them.

Leah: Hang on! (Goes through the glass window and were about to hit the ground until the scene changed)

Leah: Nights Seekers?

Ogre Child: Demons that are summoned to attack within the shadows of night and day.

A different scene shows the four of them climbing a mountain.

Leah: But who are they after? And who summoned these things?

Another scene shows Leah and Carley seeing millions of Night Seekers when they were climbing up a tree before going to black. Then, it shows different fighting scenes with Zoel and Kiana and Ogre Child, Jen, Leah, and Carley.

Announcer: Dreamworks Pictures and Toei Animation presents...

Carley: We gotta save Aria!

Jen, Ogre Child, Leah, and Carley being surrounded by ninjas and Night Seekers.

Leah: Ninjas. Why does it always have to be ninjas?

Announcer: A world beyond your imagination.

Ogre Child revving Jen's motorcycle with blood running down her head and mouth. She was wearing a black shirt with dark blue shorts and no shoes as she rode the bike through a pack of Night Seekers. Knocking them out of the way, running them over, or killing them from the impact of the bike hitting them.

Ogre Child: Out of my way!

Ogre Child saw Kiana holding Carley by the throat against the wall. Zoel saw Ogre Child and unsheathed her sword as the blue-skinned ogre did the same before jumping off the bike and clashing swords with the witch.

A different scene shows Leah in her werewolf form holding her left eye with blood running down it while fighting off a herd of Psammands and Jen who are possessed.

Jen: This kingdom belongs to Kiana.

Leah (holding Jen's sword in her hands): Like hell it is! (headbutts Jen in the face)

Another scene shows Ogre Child riding on a Thunder Dragon downwards towards the now black Aria castle as she jumped off the dragon before a huge explosion of magic covered the castle before the shock wave hit the entire kingdom.

Jen: NOOOO!!!

Then the screen went black as the dramatic music stopped. It was like that for a few seconds before magic began to form words in half print and cursive that read...

"Aria: Blue Moon"

Announcer: Coming to Theaters in May.

A scene shows Leah hanging upside down from Ogre Child hanging her like that before falling to the ground from the branch snapping.

Leah (groaning in pain): This film's not yet rated....Ow, my head.


	3. Aria: Blue Moon Official Trailer 2

The Dreamworks logo shows up with Ogre Child laying on it who saw other people looking at her who only waved tiredly before turning to her side and falling. The screen went black before showing the Toei Company LTD Logo as it showed a boat in the middle of the ocean floating by.

Leah: Are we at land yet?

Ogre Child: No.

Leah:...How about now?

Ogre Child: No.

Leah: Now?

Ogre Child: No.

Leah:...Now? (gets thrown off the boat by Jen) Hey!

The screen changes to Ogre Child, Jen, Leah, and Carley walking through an opened field as dramatic music played.

Announcer: Aria: A mythical kingdom where humans cannot find or see.

Another scene shows Leah and Carley in the hot desert while camels are walking beside them. They wore clothes that covered their faces from the sun beating down on them. (think of the clothes of what Luffy and the others wore while walking to Alabasta Kingdom)

Announcer: However, two outsiders, are able to see the truth and help save the two worlds from utter destruction.

As the two walked through the desert, Leah fell to her knees from heat stroke.

Leah: I don't get why Kiana's place is so far to travel. (Carley helping her up)

Carley: I don't know myself. Now, come on. We gotta keep walking before a sand worm cames out and chomps on us.

Leah: They wouldn't happen to be really big, nasty looking with four eyes and numerous amounts of sharp teeth with them dripping acid saliva, is it?

Carley: Yeah. Why? (Leah points to where a giant sand worm is heading their way with its head popping out of the sand like a shark) Oh...crap. Run!!

The two were running as another sand worm came up from the ground and about to dive down at Leah and Carley before the screen went black.

Then, words formed in front of the screen as the announcer read them aloud.

Announcer: One Queen.

The screen went to Carley when she was younger standing in the middle of the snowy forest in Aria. The screen faded to black as words appeared again.

Announcer: One friend.

The screen went to Leah in her wolf form wearing a torn cloak while in the middle of a rainy night as her red eyes glowed under the dark hood. The screen faded to black again as words appeared once again.

Announcer: Two knights.

The screen goes to Jen fighting off a heard of Night Seekers as it fades to Ogre Child lying on the snow covered ground with her mouth open, eyes white from her black ones rolling into the back of her head. Blood was running down Ogre Child's half opened mouth, a cut running across her right cheek, and another one running down her left eye. The screen faded black as words appeared in front of the screen.

Announcer: One threat.

The screen went to Kiana fighting Ogre Child as the blue skinned knight was getting kicked across the face before blocking her punches with her hand. Fading into another scene with Kiana and a thousand archers behind her.

Kiana: Fire!

The archers fired their arrows into the air that were heading towards Leah and Carley as Carley held her hands out who saw the arrows suddenly stop in mid-air before everything went black.

Then, words appeared that read, 'Aria:Blue Moon." Before they vanished with magic surrounding it. Then magic surrounded the screen again that read, "Seeing is believing." after disappearing. A scene appeared with Ogre Child holding Carley bridal style and Jen holding Leah under her left arm while they were in the middle of a raining mountain. Beside them was a knocked out yeti.

Ogre Child: Honestly. We can't leave you guys anywhere without getting into trouble with someone outside of Aria.

Leah: Yeah. That's what David says to me when I'm in his city called AnimeTown.

Then everything went black it it said on the screen, 'Rated PG-13.' Before everything went black again.

* * *

**Thanks for people who like this fic. I might do another trailer fic, but a bit different. That and posters I thought of for Aria. **

**R&R. XP**


End file.
